Jenny Chase
} | caption= } | Label1= Age: | data1= } | label2= Alternate names | data2= } | label3= Gender | data3= } | label4= Age | data4= } }} Jensen O'Reilly, Or Jenny Chase as most call her, is half elf, half vampire. (Velf) As such she was a major player in allying the Vampires and Elves and creating the Velf gang. Jenny serves as an unofficial 3rd in command and a tie breaker between Celeste and Lena. Jenny was chosen to infiltrate Nika's team because she was the only one who had been implanted with a tracker, which her gang would need to follow in order to locate the second BetaCorps Office. Personality: Jenny Is shown to be a surprisingly balanced individual. She doesn't fall under "Good" or "Bad". She's self aware, analytical, and empathetic. When she sees something that needs to be fixed, she fixes it, such as with Lexa and Mara's lack of training. She does befriend the two younger girls, initially on Celeste's orders, and is shown to genuinely want them to reach their full potential if for no other reason then to make them more effective. Jenny Makes no attempt to hide her past, telling Lexa about the wolf war and her own abilities. Early Life: Jensen was born in what is now Dublin, Ireland, in 1375. Her parents were an Elven queen, Meira, and a Vampire leader, Alrik O'Reilly. Jenny was her parents second attempt to have a hybrid child, their first being a boy, Jenny's brother Conner, who died at 2 years old. Because of Conner's death her parents were overly protective, causing her to rebel and run away at an early age. Wolf War During the wolf war Jenny did several small operations successfully, but she is known among the oddballs for having a half werewolf child and being the one to finally end the wolf war by putting Wolfsbane in the water supply, killing the last activated werewolves. Halfies: From 1520 to 1735, Jenny lived with a community of OddBalls, many of whom were Halfies with special abilities. She learned a considerable amount about halfies, such as the dangers faced when untrained, and how to minimize the risks. This results in her immediate concern for Lexa's safety, upon learning of a halfie on the LA team. When Jenny reports back to Celeste, she says that Lexa and Mara have potential, but at this point are virtually useless. Relationships: * Celeste: Primary Boss/Friend. Jenny has Referred to Celeste as her Best Friend. * Lena: Secondary Boss/Friend. * Charlotte: Close Friend * Abigail: Friend * Lexa: Friend, Jenny is Lexa's Trainer. Lexa was hired to watch Jenny, only to team up with her. * Mara: Friend, Jenny is Mara's Trainer. * Nika: Old Friend, they're not close anymore. * Gabriel: Friend, he hired her to watch Michael. * Kendall: Daughter, Close friend. Trivia: * In Recruited, Jenny Chase was about 15 years old and her species was Unknown. * Originally Jenny was half Human, Half Elf, but it was decided that Jenny should be more of a BadAss to make room for Lexa and Mara's innocent Nature. * Jenny is 641 as of season 1, where as Kendall is 600 and Celeste is 700. This means there is more of an age gap between Jenny and her best friend (Celeste) than there is between Jenny and her daughter (Kendall.) This partly explains why Jenny seems more like a distant sister and less like a mother to Kendall. Category:Template documentation Category:Wolf War Category:Halfies